In a vehicle, when an engine is stopped, there is a case where vibration may occur by swing-back (inverse rotation) of rotation of the engine, and the vibration may provide a feeling of discomfort to a driver. This occurs by a piston being pushed back by a pressure within a cylinder when rotation of an engine output shaft is stopped.
For example, in a technique disclosed in PTL 1, in a vehicle having an idling stop function, swing-back occurring when rotation of an engine output shaft is stopped is predicted. Then, in the case where it is determined that swing-back will occur, control is performed so that a piston gets over a top dead center by applying torque on a positive rotation side to the engine output shaft using a starter motor. By this means, occurrence of swing-back is suppressed.